


Chapter 00: Adelle's Past Tale

by boop_ers



Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Family drama scaled to 100, Older siblings sucks, What and who do you really wanna be?, fates are messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boop_ers/pseuds/boop_ers
Summary: Fates intertwine and tether together to create something new, something good or something bad. Though true, fate has no remorse for anyone, even those that don't know what they want or what they need.Prologue chapter for Starry-eyes-stories's Arcana Fairytale AU with my MC, Adelle as Bluebeard's daughter.
Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 00: Adelle's Past Tale

I never asked to be like any of them.

It felt like a burden- and it still does. My thoughts seemed to me fixed on the very thing that explained my existence and destiny: becoming the next Bluebeard or being the next Beauty. I have had this talk with whoever would listen, my sister, brother, father, the mirror- anyone and anything that listened or whom I hoped listened at least. I feel stifled, choked down by what I have to be. Is it too early to have an existential crisis?

The day goes on without much fervor and I guess it was written across my face. I felt just as boring as always, being stuck in this palace for what felt like a millennia. I’ve been waiting and waiting for a sign. Maybe looking for a sign is futile, okay let’s re-think this- a confirmation? A new theory to begin with? I want to know what I’m fated to be. I can’t live my life not knowing who I’ll be up until my destiny suddenly just jumps on my face.

Who will I love? Who will I hate? Such barmy questions when I know what my parents’ destinies are but I don’t know if I can be held up the same standards. I’m left to pace around my bedroom. It is huge, a full body mirror facing away from my bed, a large terrace and closet. Essentials? I guess yeah, everything that I would need until I become the next Bluebeard or Beauty. I sat on my bed, though I haven’t done anything yet, I feel very drained.

My father insisted that I be educated at home, where he can make sure I am doing as I’m told and safe. Whatever ‘safe’ is to him. That can’t shake the fact that I’m home schooled, prissy, spoiled and destructive. I can never dream beyond my realm. If anything, I shouldn’t even leave but I want to. I want to know why my father is so adamant I get educated here and not anywhere.

My sister Dianne, the next Witch of the East, accidentally spilled a secret. She has met others and said that many want to break free from their roles. That’s a possibility? I thought then and I guess I got confirmation from the look of my father when I told him about this. Suffice to say, he was the least bit happy. Dianne was sent back early and I haven’t seen her for almost 6 years now. 5 and a half counting.

Now that I’ve vented, let’s go on with the story now, yeah? Yeah.

I have never been one to be in a hurry. Time here is not really of the essence and I can do what I feel like doing, unless it puts my safety on the line. I went to my large bathroom and disrobed, sinking into the tub that was prepared for me beforehand. It was warm, bubbles everywhere, a few even escaping the tub to fall onto the marble floors. I stare at the ceiling, like I always do.

Maybe a giant war elephant falls down from the roof? A handsome prince perhaps? I’d be very much into that. Hopefully my destiny isn’t as straightforward. I want some fun too. The warm sunlight shone through the glass windows and directly at the water in the tub and myself, bathing me in the early sunshine. I can hear the birds tweeting, my fathers hunting dogs barking as they run around the fields. It was very quiet in the room after a while, I must’ve fallen asleep as the moment I opened my eyes, I saw my fingers pruned. I could care less, really, who’s there to impress?

Bathing was finally off my list and I finished up before hopping out of the bath, grabbing my towel and walking back to my room, wiping off the excess water. The door was locked and curtains were drawn, the staff has a sense of punctuality I appreciate, rare to find. I got dressed, like always and was finally putting my belt on when I heard a knock on the door.

“May I come in?” A hoarse voice asked.

It held no animosity in its voice, rather, one of uncertainty. Whatever father has planned for the day must be something different. “Just a moment!” I called back, but that didn’t stop the person from calling out again. “Ma’am, your father is requesting you come down in an instant!” Another voice, a woman, called out. She sounded terrified, but I coil care less if he was mad. I just can’t give a shit. I finally finished getting ready and opened the door to reveal almost the entire staff all giving me the same look: one of fear.

I immediately composed myself and closed the door before walking off. The clicking of my heels was the only sound that was heard in the hallway, kept at a calm pace. The pale walls were slowly succumbing to time, light patches of mold had slowly taken over to top and it reeks of wet books. I really need to fix this place. Then I felt the feeling of uncertainty, I was not expecting this and it had just kicked in.

I know for a fact that I am not the kind to be this anxious about anything but I felt something was wrong or at least going to happen that is against my wishes, wishes to be free from this place. Reaching the doors to the gardens, I held the knobs for what was a minute when my father’s voice finally spoke from the other side. “She must carry on my legacy.” I have never felt dread this big. I didn’t know it until that moment that hearing what he just said would bring me such fear.

I don’t feel safe, I don’t feel in control anymore. Whoever I love is whoever I kill. Why would I kill that one I love? What would be the point of loving them If all I am to do is make their life a misery? I let go of the doorknobs, letting it shake a little before realizing something- my silhouette can be seen behind the stained glass doors. My father’s own silhouette, along with another man’s shift to face me.

I don’t wanna hear his excuses and reasons, I’m out.

And with that I ran like a bat out of the depths of the underworld.

Tobias can do a better job at being a sociopath. It was never meant to be me, I was never supposed to be the favorite, yet I followed every order, I listened to every word. I stayed here. It never felt like my own life and I need to change that. Quickly ran to my room, luckily no one was in the hallway anymore and threw the door open. I grabbed whatever I needed and broke my window open. Then the sky looked down on me. The middle day sun pounded on my face and it felt scorching hot.

“I expect you to put that down,” I turned around to face him, the very person that ruined my life. “And what are you going to do about it? Hit me? Tell dad about it?” I sneered at him. Tobias merely shrugged and pushed a displaced stool back into place. He glanced around the large room from the top of his nose, an arrogant look on his face. So punch-able, just the thought of it makes me want to cackle like a witch. “I never understood why you needed to be such a brat.” He chimed.

“He gave you everything you wanted, everything you needed. Why can’t you be grateful?”

“I am. I am eternally grateful-” A loud crash followed the moment he stood up. He threw the stool across the room and onto a vanity desk, breaking the mirror. “The difference between brats like you and-” “Narcissistic cunts!” I cut him off, after all, if I am a brat, he is nothing but a worthless piece of shit. “I know what I want and I will do what it takes to get it! Even if it means that I will kill you, I fucking will and I won’t feel jack shit.”

I stood there, the words didn’t faze me at the very least. I am not scared of him and if I could, I’d yank the stupid dagger-like earring drop and stab him to death right her and now. “Then fucking do it.” He didn’t move, in fact, he only stared at me, watching me. “See? You can’t even follow through.” I retorted. “If you have any dignity left, I suggest you leave and never come back here.” Our father spoke from the doorway. His piercing brown eyes fixed on Tobias, who looks at him, offended.

“Dad, I-”

“Leave.”

His voice firm, he entered the room and pointed to the door. Tobias spares me one last look, that of disdain before exiting. Dad followed him but took a small look around the room before leaving. “I’ll get you a new one.” He said, closing the door. It all fell silent again. The calming winds and my panting were the only things I heard, but it didn’t help me.

I screamed, yelled and raged on, threw my bag and tugged at my hair, tossed the pillows and jumped into the bed. Then I looked up. The ceiling was painted with the family sigil. I hate looking at it, but if I want to survive then, I’ll take what I’ll get. I get to choose, my mother or my father? Who will I pledge myself for life to? I guess time will be the guide.

**Author's Note:**

> The Arcana (Visual Novel) belongs to Nix Hydra.  
> Adelle and Tobias are mine and Bluebeard belongs to his original creator.  
> This AU is by Starry_eyes_stories.


End file.
